The Race for Gallifrey
by Green273
Summary: 1000 years late the siurians have awoken. Some want a peaceful resolution, others want to change the earth completely. Title makes sense eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Eldane. I am of the Homo Reptilian race. And this is the story of how The Doctor and three humans saved the earth from certain dystopia._

1015 years into Amy's future and the alarm went off. Deep beneath the earth, Eldane and the twenty million other Homo Reptilians awoke with a jolt. The time had come; the time to take back the world that was rightfully theirs. And it was going to be easier than they had thought, for Torchwood had the object they needed. And it just so happened that they had come to investigate the sound of the awakening brethren. Big Mistake.

The Tardis' metallic thrumming sound echoed back off of the nearly deserted graveyard surrounding Cromer Cathedral. It was nearly deserted because there were three teenagers stood staring at the blue box that had just faded into existence right in front of their eyes. The door slowly opened and out stepped two people, one a man the other a woman. The man seemed to be in his middle twenties, with a shirt, trousers, boots and most unexpected a tweed jacket and bow tie. The woman, wearing a short skirt and top, shivered in the twilight as they stared at the unexpected teens in front of them. "Hello there!" The man's voice was jolly and filled with a very uncommon twang of confidence. "My names The Doctor and this here," he pointed at the girl, "is Amy." Silence spread across the graveyard after his words echoes had died down. "Um okay then, don't want to be rude but who are you?" Somehow his smile must have evicted some sort of response because it remained on his lips. "I'm James, this is Chris and Chloe." The first boy spoke hurriedly, and in a near whisper. "Why are we whispering?" joked Amy.

"The Watchers will get us if we are out too long, everyone knows that." Chloe replied accusingly. "Yeah we're not from round here." The Doctors voice was on edge. "What year are we in?" he asked urgently.

"Aha! Time Travellers!" Chris sighed to the other teens. "Oh year right, 3015! Welcome to Cromer, capital of England!"

"I see," The Doctor frowned, knowing only that this year meant trouble. Big Trouble.

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones stood in the doorway of the old drill site, or what was left of it. Ianto was still shaken from the time jump he had made just three weeks ago, seconds before he had died, straight into the future. Jack had apparently needed his help here, 1015 years in the future after his scanners had detected an Awakening Alarm 25KMs under the earth, just outside of Cardiff. He sighed turned round and together they descended towards the brand new hole in the ground, weapons drawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Thing slid easily through the tunnels of the Silurians. It stopped at a door and cocked its head, if it had one, and slipped through a crack in the wall as two Silurians walked weapons drawn toward the site of the hole. They followed the tunnel round in a semi-circle for a quarter of a mile before arriving at the base of a large stone figure. The first, shorter than the other, reached up and pressed the single button that was present on the base of the figure. There was a loud rumble and a second and third button appeared. The second Silurian pressed both buttons at the same time and turned towards the trapdoor high in the air on the right. Ten seconds after pressing the buttons the doors swung open, and two people who were definitely were not Silurian fell with a small thud to the earthy floor. The two Silurians stepped forwards, aimed their guns and spoke quickly. "Hands above your heads come on now we haven't got time to waste!" Their voices echoed eerily across the cavern and the two figures looked up. Jack and Ianto were in deep trouble.

The door to the Barker mansion creaked open after a forceful push. As on The Doctor, Amy, James, Chris and Chloe stepped over the threshold. Chris turned and shut the heavy oak door with a soft grunt. Without a second thought The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and swung it randomly through the air, a small buzzing accompanying it. Once he had finished, he flicked the end open and read the readings.

"Ooh that's interesting," he said to no-one in particular and looked up waiting. Then without warning he pointed the Sonic at a crack in the wall and pressed the button. The buzz filled the room again, accompanied by the green light. After several seconds, the air around the crack shifted, as though there was something there. "That's very interesting indeed!" The Doctors face lit up. The teens they had met had explained about how three weeks earlier, the ground had opened up in periodic places on the earth and the Silurians had filled out. Currently the leaders of the world were conversing with Eldane and the leaders of the Silurians. The only trouble was, several powerful representatives had declared themselves independent of the main body of their race, including Restac, who had somehow survived. They planned to 'change' the world though no-one knew how.

"What's interesting?" Amy's Scottish accent forcefully flung the question at The Doctor.

"You saw the air move didn't you? Well that was a- - -"The Doctor was cut off by James.

"A formless intelligence" he added.

"How on earth do you know that?" The Doctor asked, incredulous.

"I read about them, in this old book Uncle Jack lent me." James' replied, calmly and narrow eyed. Then he said something that shocked The Doctor, but in a good way. "I know what you are Doctor. You're a Time Lord. And my Uncle is Captain Jack Harkness!" and with that The Doctor ran for the Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy, James, Chris and Chloe crashed through the doors to the Tardis just as its metallic thrumming started up. The Doctor was rushing around like a madman flicking switches, twisting dials and typing on the typewriter.

"Yes I know it's big, so don't bother telling me!" The Doctor's voice was filled with laughter. He turned to James and said, "Why didn't you tell me this before we left the Tardis? We could've got their quicker!" Then there was a small thud and he leapt past James and exited the Tardis. Following him Amy and the teens emerged into an underground station converted into a lab/Technology haven. The Doctor ran forward and shouted out for Jack and Ianto (STUPID NAME) but there was no reply.

"Doctor, perhaps you'd better come see this." Chris spoke quickly, to get The Doctors attention. The Doctor rushed over to the computer where Chris stood and checked the screen. Silence filled the air and everybody else walked over, to see what had struck the Doctor dumb. The computer had brought a programme up that linked to a CCTV camera, showing an image of what could only have been a torture chamber. In the middle of the floor there was an old fashioned rack and strapped to the rack was Captain Jack Harkness. He was stripped to his boxers and had a large welt that stretched from just under his neck right down to the top of his boxers. With a gasp, he awoke from whatever it was he went into when he 'died'. His breathing was hard and laboured; he gave a low groan. He glanced at the camera for a split second then closed his eyes. Struck with sudden inspiration, James turned to The Doctor and said, "Doctor, could I possibly borrow your Sonic?" The Doctor nodded and spoke as if he'd not heard. "Yeah it's in my left pocket." His face was drawn and his voice was quiet. Taking the Sonic from The Doctors pocket, James turned flicked it out, pointed it at the screen and pressed the button. The familiar buzzing sound and green light started up, but nothing happened. After what seemed like an hour to The Doctor, the screen, on which Jack was still motionless, flickered as the room lit up suddenly with a blast of sparks. Jacks eyes snapped open and he stared at the now dying embers on the floor. Burnt into the ground by the quickly released sparks were words that filled Jack with renowned confidence: It's James. I'm with The Doctor. We're coming. The Doctor turned to James and asked, "How on earth did you do that?"

Smiling James replied quickly, "Simple. I used setting 2435678B to amplify the electric current of the actual camera, flipped the fuse switch then used the gravitational force of the earth to spell out the words. Now are we going or what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack was still taken aback from the message. The Doctor was back in his life. Images of the previous Doctor flashed before his eyes. Banishing these thoughts from his mind he concentrated on his surroundings. He was tied securely to an old fashioned torture rack, with a long, thin blade (which must have caused the welt on his front) suspended above him. Also above him, barely perceptible to the naked eye was a green laser beam stretched across the entire room. "That must be for I survived and tried to sit up," he mumbled to himself. Straining hard against the chains that bound him in place, he tried his hardest to pull himself free. Unfortunately, his suspicions that the chains were rusted were dispelled as they did not budge in the slightest, and were confirmed when an alarm sounded, claiming that the 'prisoner is still alive'. A heavy sigh from Jack was turned in to a gasp of pain when an electric charge shot down the chains and through his body. Once the pain subsided, Jacks thoughts turned to Ianto; his colleague had been taken to another part of the vast underground city and he wondered where. Abruptly the alarm fell silent and the door swung open. Jack braced himself for 'death' yet again, imagining the flash of a laser blaster. Instead he was greeted by the familiar old sound of his trusty Webley. There was a flash of sparks as the console on the far side of the room exploded. As it did the green beam disappeared, and a voice spoke out. "Jack, you okay?" Ianto Jones stood in the doorway, Jack's weapon in hand. He was sweating slightly, and was missing his suit jacket and his waistcoat. His shirt was half un-tucked; the half that was out would have been impossible to replace. There was a cut on his face and he was covered in grime and, Jack realised with a jolt, green Silurian blood. "Just got away!" he exclaimed, breathless."They took me to this cell, tried to put me in this suspended animation chamber. What they didn't count on was The Doctor! They were crowding round me about to chuck me in when the Tardis materialised around me, then disappeared, then materialised me away from them. It can't fully materialise, there's a Time Shield in place." As he said this he hurried across the room and busied himself unshackling Jack from the rack.

The Doctor flew around the console in the Tardis, flicking switches and twisting dials. His eyes were wild with excitement, as they usually were when he was concentrating on flying the Tardis, which was what he was doing. He was unusually flying it like a proper spaceship. "Only way in," He shouted as the Tardis slammed into yet another wall."Oof, I hate it when I have to fly it like this, she never behaves herself." Seeing the blank looks on the faces of his companions he explained his comment. "The Silurians have put a Time Shield in place, making it impossible to materialise fully. The only way in is to actually fly it in via the underground system." With a crash, the Tardis stuttered to a halt and threw its passengers across the room. Disentangling themselves from each other, the companions and The Doctor stood up and headed towards the door. Without warning the Tardis powered down, stopping them in their tracks. "Oh dear." The Doctor spoke excitedly and stepped out of his transport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Restac stood five feet from the Tardis, flame ray gun aimed meticulously at The Doctor's chest. Seven other Silurians stood fanned out around her in a semi-circle, also with ray guns aimed at the intruders. "Come with ussss!" Restac hissed her order. The Doctor turned to his five companions and nodded once before slipping his sonic screwdriver into James pocket. They followed the lizard-people round numerous tunnels before arriving in a cavernous control room. The room had a massive domed ceiling, through which very weak sunlight (or was it?) filtered through. In the middle of the room stood three four foot tall podia, two of which had solid stone orbs, with what looked like a different map on each. The Doctor saw them last and when he did the air caught in his throat, he went pale and would of collapsed if Chris and Chloe hadn't have caught him. "No no no no no!" His voice was barely a whisper. "That's impossible, not here, not now! I'm not ready! It can't happen!" By this time he had returned to his usual self; bar the unexplained anger. He spun round to face Restac and said with as much determination as he could muster. "I will not let you do this, not to the earth!"

"Ha! You have no choice Time Lord!" Restac replied before smashing her fist hard across The Doctors face. The Doctor staggered but did not react. Instead he turned towards the way they had come and said, "Jack, Ianto out you come, you need to be here, you're part of this." Out of the shadows that the corridor contained came Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. They stepped up next to The Doctor and Jack spoke with wonder and amusement. "Nice hair! You've regenerated then?" The Doctor nodded and with a sigh, spoke once more. "These objects are known as The Stone Gallifrey. There are three of them and they are basically extremely powerful terraformers. They are so strong they literally can change every single aspect of a planet to form that of my planet: Gallifrey. According to prophecy these terraformers were used to create my Gallifrey. The prophecy said that 'one of two will form our planet at the start of time'. No-one knew what that meant but now it makes sense. These things can be used once. And if I don't take them back to the second time began and create my Gallifrey in the Kasterborous system, I'll fade away and that will cause so many paradoxes." He fell silent at last. Even the Silurians seemed shocked. A long time passed before anyone spoke. Chloe was the one to do so, for she had noticed the obvious thing. "Um Doctor?" She started tentatively. "There are three Podia but only two Stones." The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he looked up. "Of course….." he said softly. "That's why Jack and Ianto are involved. They've got the final one, haven't you?" He turned to the Torchwood men. Jack nodded. The Doctor spun round and started talking rapidly, while subtle motioning to James and Chris. "Now then, thanks for having us, but we really have to go, sorry!" He ran forward and heaved the two heavy Stones from their separate podia and turned to James. "Hit it!" With the reflexes of a cat James jumped into the air; at the same time he raised the Sonic Screwdriver. The air filled with a buzzing and then with an almighty din, a klaxon sounded. While James was distracting them further, Chris dodged round several Silurians and, following The Doctors instructions, set to work. Ten seconds of panic passed, during which Amy and Chloe shoved three Silurians into Suspended Animation chambers, and Jack, Ianto and The Doctor started fiddling with the controls. After another ten seconds Chris had added his own little surprise for the Silurians. The Doctor shouted to James who, with a blast of the Sonic, removed the Time Shield from the underground caves and powered the Tardis back up again. With another yell The Doctor, Torchwood agents and the four companions ran for the Tardis.


End file.
